entre el cielo y el infierno
by the angel star
Summary: habiendo tantas personas en este cochino mundo justo te tuviste que cruzar en mi camino...no se si es el destino, dios o que, pero habiendo tantos lugares en este mundo yo solo quiero estar a tu lado enfrentado las barreras que nos separen
1. Chapter 1

"Tristeza" termino que utilizaría para describir gran parte de mi, desolación, cosa que se apodera poco a poco de mi vida, de mí triste y obstinada vida, en mi mente solo piensa, en liberarme de una vez de mi, de mis estupidos y ridículos problemas que por ellos me sumerjo en un mar de desilusión, decepción y melancolía, no puedo sentir mas que eso, dolor, rabia e impotencia. En mi vida no puede sentir una cosa asquerosa y repugnante que tiene como nombre amor, no ahí cosa tan estupida y dramática como eso, no puedo creer que existen personas que creen en el cochino amor, que después de haber sufrido y perdido todavía tengan esperanzas de tener a alguien que los "ame" que en realidad solo se encarga de destruir, manipulear y amargar sus desdichadas vidas. La vida aquí en la cuidad de velix no es tan malo, con tal que no nos descubran, no me quejare, solo, viviré como siempre lo he hecho (suspiro). En esta historia yo suelo ser el malo…"- pensaba un extraño chico quien veía el pequeño pueblo desde la cima de una gran montaña…

Velix, mejor conocida como la ciudad del poco sol, es un pueblo de pocos habitantes, aunque tienen muchas historias, pero los pueblerinos de velix declaran que ninguna es verdad que son puros rumores, aunque ni siquiera se sabe si es mentira o no, porque los mismos, tienen sus propias historias, relatos y creencias, y eso involucran a muchos factores del pueblo…es un pueblo muy tranquilo, relajante, con un clima muy interesante e inexplicable, pero si me podría acostumbrar otra vez, tenia mucho tiempo sin venir, las cosas deben de estar muy cambiadas, espero que sora siga viviendo ahí,- pensaba una joven castaña, mientras veía los alrededores de la carretera, árboles, animales, un bosque- al parecer todo sigue siendo hermoso por aquí, todo sigue siendo igual- en eso ve pasar un cartel que decía " velix a 2km"- estar lejos de casa tal vez me haga bien, no puede ser tan malo…- la castaña, se fijo en un montaña, cercana a la ciudad, se extraño q vio una silueta varonil, cerro los ojos y cuando volvio a fijarse el chico había desaparecido…

-Mimi, aquí abajo ahí alguien que quiere verte- retumbaba la vos de la madre en toda la casa.

-Ya bajo, espera a que termine aquí con mi cuarto, y horita bajo- respondió la castaña, ojos miel

La castaña se había fijado como era su cuarto, esa casa, su mente empezó a traerle muchos recuerdos de su niñez, se sorprendió que todo siguiera tan igual, todo estaba como lo había dejado años atrás, el mismo árbol en su ventana, el mismo tapiz rosa con morado, el closet llenos de artista de la época, y no podía faltar el retrato de sus amigos en la mesita de noche, de seguro tenia que ser varios cambios en su estadía en la casa, no todo podía seguir igual que antes, ya ella había cambiado física como psicológicamente, aunque sea tenia algo en que pensar en su estadía. Su padre le había comentado acerca de su nuevo colegio, y al parecer sora estudiaba ahí junto con tai en eso agarra el retrato de su mesa de noche justo al lado de una hermosa lámpara de porcelana, tai, su amigo tai tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo y sin saber de el, aunque sea con sora había establecido comunicación por Chat pero de tai, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, de hikari supo el año pasado, estaba viviendo con sus tias ya que sus padres habían muerto y cuando le pregunto por tai no supo responder solo le dijo que permanecía aun en velix, tenia muchas ganas de verlos a todos, todavía no podía creer que estaba de nuevo en la cuidad de su niñez, lejos de las grandes cuidades, y todo lo referente, pero aun así se sentía igual, en eso algo interrumpe los pensamientos de la castaña, una gran mirada de nostalgia se apoderaba de su cara, una gran felicidad recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver a esa persona…

-soraaaa!!! Amiga tanto tiempo sin verte…- gritaba enloquecida la castaña, estaba muy emocionada al ver a su amiga ahí parada en el marco de su puerta, viéndola.

-mimi!!!!!! amiga como estas? Mírate que cambiada, dios, que bella estas- decía una pelirroja, estatura media, muy alegre de que su amiga no hubiera cambiado y siguiera siendo la misma de siempre.

-ayy!! Gracias, y tu no te quedas atrás mírate, dios, hemos cambiado mucho, estos años nos han asentado muy bien a las dos- dice la castaña, al fijarse mejor a su amiga, estaba mas femenina, maquillada sora maquillada ohh dios mió- ven siéntate!! Cuéntame, que es de tu vida? Tienes novio?, cuenta- dice la castaña atorada, algo característico de ella.

-hahahaha stop! Mimi vamos por pasos jajaja, bueno si he cambiado un poquito, no no tengo novio, y de mi vida, bueno aquí, no tan bien como parezco, las cosas podrán estar iguales por fuera pero aquí en velix están pasando cosas muy extrañas- cuenta sora, sentándose en la cama de mimi,- mi vida, aquí no es lo mismo pero no me quejo tanto- termina la pelirroja

-bueno, pero dejemos a velix tranquila a mi me importa es que ha pasado en mi ausencia- dice la castaña tratando de animar a su amiga, todo aquello le parecía extraño sora amaba vivir ahí, y ahora suena como que si querriese irse lo mas rápido de velix.

-este, bueno no mucho, como te conté por Chat, lo único interesante fue que desde que te fuiste aparecieron dos chicos nuevos al pueblo, solo los vemos en la academia que estudian ahí, no se sabe si tienen padres, donde viven ni nada son muy misteriosos, kary, bueno kary se fue como ya sabes por la muerte de sus padres, a donde sus tias, y bueno tai…- sora hizo una pausa muy larga, el silencio era muy incomodo, se estaba dando cuenta de cómo había pasado así como así.

- que sora, que paso con tai, no me asustes,- dijo por fin mimi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sora

- no, no paso nada, ósea nada malo a tai, sino que dejamos de ser amigos, desde que llegaron esos chicos, se las pasa todo el tiempo con ellos, y no me habla solo me evade, nunca se me acerca, de ser popular por ser el jugador de soccer a ser popular por su gran indiferencia, auque es el mas alegre de los 3, pero, si cambio

-woooo!! De verdad, si nosotros éramos muy unidos, por eso me extraño que ni una carta me pasara, nosotros éramos como hermanos, y ustedes, bueno en realidad eran mas unidos, uña y mugre, pero como pudo ser, y no has tratado de investigar a esos chicos, de donde vienen, es muy extraño- dice la castaña, muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de comentar su amiga, tai no pudo haber cambiado tan drásticamente, no lo creía capaz de hacer eso!

El tiempo paso muy rápido, así oscureció, entre platica y platica, se divirtieron mucho, ambas estaban muy contenta de verse de seguir siendo las mejores amigas, todavía llevaban aquella cadena de amistad, que se dieron de chiquitas, ahora, no están tan chiquitas ya tenia 16 y sora 17, ya habían crecido y cambiaron en pocos aspectos, sora se fue a las 9pm de la casa de mimi, al día siguiente la mama de mimi se iba a su casa en NY así, que su padre y ella la llevaron a la estación del tren, ese dia mimi observo, sintió algo muy extraño, estaba completamente segura de que la estaban observando, y si sus sentidos no fallaban la estaban siguiendo, su padre noto cierta extrañes de su hija, le dijo tranquilizándola " tranquila hija andas con tu padre el teniente de este pueblo, no te pasara nada" pero aun así mimi seguía sintiéndose extraña. Después de la practica con sora el dia anterior, supo que este lugar estaba igual que antes pero que lo único extraño eran los dos chicos misteriosos.

Por otra parte, se encontraba en la parada de autobús un linda joven castaña ojos color café, de aproximadamente 15 años, esperando a que su hermano la fuera a buscar pero este nunca llego, no podía tener excusas, sabia que ella iba a ir a velix, aunque el nunca les respondía las cartas que le mandaba, solo una diciendo " no vayas a velix olvídate de este pueblo, es por tu bien te quiero hikari atentamente tai" solo eso, ella no se explicaba el cambio de su hermano, el nunca fue así, será que fue la muerte de sus padres que lo indujo a cambiar de personalidad? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la castaña, por otra parte, tuvo que dejar esos pensamientos ya que eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y tenia que irse algún lugar donde pasar la noche, tenia las copias de las llaves de su antigua casa, casa de sus padres aun no estaba preparada para el choque, de ir a esa casa, además se suponía que su hermano vivía ahí, así que decidió caminar despejar su mente y luego llamar a su amiga sora a ver si estaba, y se podía quedar en su casa.

En el camino, observo los cambios que había hecho velix en los 4 años que no había estado, en realidad no había cambiado mucho, se acordaba de todo, es como si no se hubiera ido por 4 largo años, ya había planeado todo, e iba dispuesta a recuperar a su hermano, no soportaba un día mas con sus tías sus horrorosas tías, así que hizo que su antigua academia la transfiriera a la de velix, y bueno iba a vivir con su hermano en la casa de sus padres, de un momento a otro cuando volvió en si, estaba al frente de su casa, no recordaba que quedara tan cerca, pero hubo un momento en que, sintió que la observaban, pero no le pareció tan extraño ya que en velix ya es un sitio extraño, tomo las llaves de su cartera, y abrió la reja, siguió y cambio de llave, vio la puerta de madera tallada a mano, que su padre había construido con su hermano, parecía que la casa estaba bien cuidada, justo como para su regreso, pensó ella, mañana comenzaría otra vez en esa academia de velix todo el mundo la conocía mas no sabían que volvía para quedarse, al entrar un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y la inundo de recuerdos de sus padres, su hermano, así que tomo un suspiro que el aire les llegara sanamente a los pulmones y por fin entro, se encontró con una gran sorpresa al ver a un chico parecía que tenia la misma edad que ella, con una escoba en la mano, el chico al ver a la castaña, dio un paso para atrás, ya sabia que venia, debe ser por eso que estaba arreglando la casa.

- hey sal de esta casa, no es tuya, eres un invasor, aquí no ahí seguridad- gritaba la chica histérica, no sabia quien era, el porque estaba ahí, en su casa, pero se quedo callada al ver que el chico se tapaba su nariz y su boca, y actuaba como si le doliera algo- no, te hiciste daño, te duele algo- dijo algo preocupada, pero el chico lo único que hizo fue alejarse mas de ella- no te voy hacer daño, no quiero solo quiero saber porque estas aquí, si esta en mi casa y no tienes derecho a estar aquí, además es la casa de mi difuntos padres- dice la chica un poco mas calmada, y tratando de que el chico le respondiera.

El chico tomo un suspiro y se paro derecho- gracias, pero no me golpee ni me lastime, pero aun así le agradezco que se preocupara por mi, refiriéndome a lo de su casa, bueno esta casa ha estado abandonada desde hace 4 años, y yo he sido quien la ha mantenido y limpiado, y que mal educado soy, me llamo takeru ishida- dice el rubio, agarrándole la mano cuidadosa y delicadamente a la castaña.

- mucho gusto, takeru, yo soy hikari kamilla,- se suelta de la mano de takeru y empieza a recorrer la casa de verdad se veía que la habían mantenido- será que me puedes explicar como es eso de que esta abandonada hace 4 años, si mi hermano vive aquí, en velix, no puede ser- decía la chica parándose justamente al frente de una foto retrato donde salen sus padres con su hermano y ella tomándola en sus manos y recordando

- entonces usted es hermana de taichi si no me equivoco, corríjame por favor – dice el rubio acercándose a ella, sabia que no lo podía hacer, sabia que ella vendría, pero porque su cuerpo no podía responder a los mandatos de su mente? Sabia que tenia que irse inmediatamente, pero no podía dejar hikari ahí y menos si es hermana de su mejor amigo

- no te equivocaste, si soy la hermana de tai, pero donde esta el, el debería esta aquí esperándome- dice kary, desilusionada, no creía que su hermano se olvidara de ella pero fue interrumpida por una vos familiar que provenía de atrás de ella, fue tan repentino que, una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo, sabia quien era, estaba emocionada, pero también anonadada.

- y aquí estoy, hikari kamilla, que creíste que te había olvidado? Todavía sigues siendo una pequeña- una vos masculina se oyó en toda la sala común de aquella casa, un chico moreno, alto, ojos cafés parecido a los de la castaña, corpulento- hermana veo que estas cambiada, no piensas abrazar ni ver a tu hermano- dice al ver que su hermana permanecía sin movimiento desde que llego, no recibía ninguna señal de felicidad de parte de la castaña

Justamente eso es lo que el joven rubio se fijaba en la castaña, veía una belleza que nunca en su larga vida pudo ver, la consideraba la rosa mas bella que podía existir, y su olor, mmm su olor lo atraía mucho, su liso y castaña cabellera, nunca había experimentado aquella sensación que le provocaba la castaña, era algo nuevo para el, no podía dejar de mirarla, y fue en ese preciso momento cuando sintió la fría, preocupada y penetrante mirada del moreno, mientras que la castaña tardaba en reaccionar, pero el no podía evitarlo, era como una especie de magnetismo que no permitía que apartara la mirada de aquella castaña que lo llenaba de intriga y de desespero, era abrumador el no poder saber que le pasaba, el no saber el porque le atraía el olor de aquella jovencita que solo llevaba conociéndola minutos y ya podía sentir como su ambición por protegerla y de tenerla a su lado era algo inexplicable para el, pero una reacción de esta lo llevo a la realidad… la castaña por fin había reaccionado con su hermano…

- taichi kamilla yagami, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- dice la castaña al correr junto a su hermano, no podía soportar ni un minuto mas si sentir su protección de nuevo, aquello que la llenaba de alegría, solo al ver que estaba ahi, en ese preciso momento por ella, la hacia sentir muy feliz al notar que su hermano aun se preocupaba por ella y no la había olvidado como ella pensaba- hermano no sabes como te quiero,- decía mientras el moreno la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, era como si no la quisiera soltar, dejarla ir otra ves, no lo soportaría, pero tal ves aquella idea le pasaba por la mente una y otra ves, solo para proteger a su hermana, para el todo lo que tenia es su hikari, y si no soportaría dejarla ir, se moriría si le pasaba algo malo o peor aun mataría quién le hiciera algún daño.

-yo también te extrañe hikari, no sabes cuanto, cada día pensaba en ti, como no tienes una idea, si estabas bien, bueno en realidad no- expreso en tono de burla- no extrañaba cuando me gritabas, y ya esta es la parte donde me dejas de abrazar y dejas de llorar porque pareces la misma niñita llorona de hace unos años- dice cargándola el moreno se le veía la felicidad en el rostro, takeru nunca lo había visto tan feliz hasta ese día, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

- no me digas así cabeza de algodón, pero quien lo diría, el debilucho de la escuela mira ya tiene músculos y todo, jajaja, bueno, tai, ahora este es el momento en que te toca explicar tu vida desde hace 4 años atrás, y puedes comenzar porque usted jovencito no me respondía ninguna de mis cartas, me tenias muy preocupada- pero la vos de su hermano la interrumpió ya que de pronto la deposito con suma delicadeza en un sofá cercano y tomo una actitud seria que nunca había visto en el.- que tienes tai no me puedes explicar, bueno mejor comienza porque no vives aquí?- pregunta la castaña al observarlo fría y seriamente a los ojos.

-mira kary, horita no te puedo explicar nada, pienso que te deberías ir lo mas lejos posible de velix, te tienes que olvidar a este pueblo- dice con mucha seriedad el moreno se tornaba muy tenso, sabia que la castaña no se quedaría en paz sino le contaba toda la historia y la verdad, pero no podía, era mejor que la castaña se fuera

-bueno ya que no has leído mis cartas, mis correo ni has contestado mis llamadas, sabrías que vengo para quedarme, no volveré con nuestras tías, no soportare mas, por eso vengo para velix, no quiero estar mas con ellas…

- bueno taichi, os dejare solos, tienen mucho que conversar, y que decidir por lo visto, a demás la señorita debe estar muy cansada por su viaje, me imagino que estar 5 horas en autobús no es para nada cómodo verdad, yo propongo, que hikari duerma bien y mañana discutan en mejores condiciones, creo que es lo mejor para todos- dice el joven rubio que se fijaba en los ojos de la castaña, sentía que se perdía en su mirada, le trasmitía muchas cosas indescifrables e in imaginadas, que a el peculiarmente, lo llenaban de muchas interrogantes.

-si hikari discutiremos esto en la mañana, horita debes estar muy cansada, gracias por la sugerencia t.k, ven hoy dormirás aquí, takeru ha preparado todas las habitaciones de la casa, y todo esta listo para que te quedes cómoda- dice el moreno, siguiendo los consejos de su amigo, pero aun así sabia que su hermana no se quedaría con esa, sabe que tiene que explicarle varias cosas, lo sucedido en estos últimos años, y lo que puede pasar si no se preocupa y se es prevenido a tiempo.

- ahora si, te pasaste taichi kamilla, tu me tienes que explicar varias cosas, esta no es la bienvenida que esperaba tener, se que has cambiado pero no lo tienes que hacer conmigo, sabes que me debes muchas explicaciones al respecto, y bueno si estoy muy cansada para poder discutir horita contigo tai, es mejor hablar mañana pero después de que llegue de la academia, porque… - y quedo interrumpida por su hermano

- que academia, la de velix, por dios kary que estas haciendo? Ah tu no piensas, como se te ocurre, se nota que lo tenias todo planeado- decía histéricamente, pero en cada palabra baja el tono de vos, sabia que su hermana quería estar con el, no quería volver con sus tía, y bueno en realidad el tampoco quería separarse de ella, tomo un leve suspiro y seguido de este, se acerca donde estaba su hermana y le empieza a revolver el sedoso y corto cabello de la castaña- fríamente calculado, que voy hacer contigo lokita- bueno anda a desempacar agarra la habitación que quieras.

- me imagino que hoy te quedaras con tu hermana taichi?- interrumpe el rubio, le era muy lógico e predecible que su amigo se quedara esa noche con su hermana tendrían mucho que contarse, y el necesitaría hablar con su hermano, y decirle lo que le pasaba con aquella chica..!!

- si me voy a pasar la noche aquí, si quieres te quedas y así conoces a mi horrorosa hermana, si quieres?- dice el moreno mas calmado y en tono de burla, pero, decía eso por pura cortesía y para distraer a hikari, sabia que takeru no podía quedarse ahí, sabia muy bien las razones, sabia que reacción tomaría el rubio mayor, si takeru se quedaba esa noche y era mejor prevenir que lamentar- bueno pero creo que deberías acompañar a yamato por allá, y ver si todo esta bajo control no crees…

- si es muy cortes de tu parte, pero tienes razón tendré que acompañar a mi hermano y contarle de la llegada de la señorita, y algunos cambios que tendré que hacer, sabes a que me refiero, bueno con su permiso me retiro, un placer hikari, espero verla de nuevo, me encantaría conocerla mejor, taichi amigo, cuando quieras una llamada lo solucionara todo, esta bien, que pasen muy buenas noches- se despide el rubio con un beso en la mejilla de kary el cual provoco un leve sonrojo en ella, esta respondió al beso, y sintió los fríos, suaves y bellos labios de aquel rubio.

- bueno yo espero lo mismo, verlo otra ves, buenas noches takeru, y por favor dime kary, hikari suena muy elegante para la ocasión, gracias por todo y por mantener esta casa, y disculpa la molestia- la castaña en cada palabra que pronunciaba, sentía la penetrante mirada del rubio, el azul de sus ojos le trasmitían un frió sombrío y a la ves calor, protección, algo que nunca había experimentado con cualquier otro chico o chica.

- OK, kary y tu me puedes decir t.k, takeru es muy elegante para la ocasión, jajaja bueno con permiso, buenas noches- dice el rubio cerrando la puerta, tras el, tenia mucho en que pensar

En todo el camino, no pudo sacar a la joven de su cabeza nunca había deseado a alguien tan obsesivamente, normalmente, se controlaba, pero esta ves no estaba tan seguro de si mismo de poder controlarse, pensaba, que mañana la volvería a ver, a sentirla cerca de el de nuevo, poco a poco se volvió una ambición en su mente, la castaña no podía salir de sus pensamientos, era algo tan inexplicable y tan extraño que en un momento le dio miedo de que el pudiera hacerle daño, el poder pensar en esa posibilidad lo hizo recapacitar y decidir que no podía permitir estar cerca de ella, no podía permitir que le pasara algo malo, tenia que protegerla a toda costa

Mientras tanto, tai y kary se pusieron a hablar sencilla y tranquilamente, tai le enseño cuidadosamente la casa y los cambio que había hecho en esta, kary quedo realmente impresionada al ver que la casa seguía igual como la recordaba, a cada rato le recordaba cuanto extrañaba a tai, en todo este tiempo, fue tanta necesidad de verlo te abrazarlo, sentir la protección de hermano el a pesar de todo le sabia trasmitir. Hablaron de todo lo que le había pasado, pero aun así kary sintió que su hermano ocultaba algo, que no le quiso decir en toda la velada, tai le hablo sobre lo que le había pasado con sora, kary se sorprendió que su hermano dejara a su mejor amiga por dos chicos nuevo, le recordó aquella promesa que habían hecho, mimi, sora, el y kary, y le recalco, que no había cumplido su palabra. Tai asumió su culpa pero no le podía revelar el porque de su actuación con referente a sora, de verdad que no podía, tenia que guardar el secreto por mas fuerte que sea, no lo podía divulgar frente a su hermana.

Así pasaron la noche tranquilamente, tai le había aclarado ciertos puntos a kary, y ella a el, pero no todos como ambos quería que fuera, querían la verdad, mientras que entre varias cosas, resaltaron a sus amigas mimi y sora, que seria de la vida de mimi se preguntaba tai, como y donde estará?, estaba preocupado, en varias formas, y motivos, pero no podía dejar vencerse por esas preocupaciones tenia que estar seguro de si mismo, y ahora tenia su peor debilidad su hermana estaba en pueblo y sus dos amigos no aceptarian que viviera con ellas

-bueno hija aquí es, la academia de velix, te vas a encontrar con sora, y con varios de tus amigos, espero que te vaya bien, nos vemos en casa.- dice una voz ronca del padre de mimi.

-La academia de velix, lugar muy agradable, donde todos los adolescentes se vuelven mas locos de lo que son- ese era el concepto de mimi de la academia- gracias padre por traerme, nos vemos…-es muy linda- pensaba la castaña al entrar al campus, pero alguien interfirió a que siguiera pensando cómodamente.

- ja! Tú debes ser la nueva, mimi tachikawa eres la sensación nunca habíamos tenido a una alumna nueva que no sea del pueblo excepto por los ishida, mucho gusto yo soy David, soy organizador del club de periodismo cualquier cosa estamos a la orden


	2. EL ENCUENTRO!

El encuentro:

Bueno la verdad es que venia, muy desprevenida, cuando ese chico se me presento de la nada, no me di cuenta. Ni de donde salio ni nada solo, fue y se presento, en realidad, estaba pensando en tai, el porque de su aptitud, fue muy drástico su cambio, y me causa mucha curiosidad el tal yamato ishida, pues estoy 50% segura de que el tuvo que ver en el cambio de taichi, esos dos chicos los tengo que conocer….tengo que averiguar que paso, tengo que llegar al fondo de todo esto, aquí tiene que haber algo el cual nadie sabe.

Ahh, hola si soy mimi tachikawa, mucho gusto, gracias David, pero no te preocupes, yo podré mantenerme viva siendo la sensación,- dice la castaña, fijando por primera ves los ojos de aquel muchacho el cual la había sacado de sus pensamientos, eran unos ojos muy bellos, aguamarina, rápidamente se pudo detener y ver lo que podía decir sus ojos, era fácil descifrar que ese chico sentía curiosidad de ella, de hacerse "amigo", también le recordaba su pasión sobre el querer saber mas, el periodismo era fantástico, era lo mejor para ella, lo amaba, era quien le habría las puertas a su verdadera personalidad- a además no veo el motivo, solo soy una simple chica- al terminar esa frase pudo notar cierto interés del chico, pero esto no puedo retener mucho ya que este intervino…

Bueno, es que en realidad aquí en velix, no viene mucha gente nueva, por el clima o porque tal vez es un pueblo muy chiquito- concluía David, con una mirada arrebatadora, todas las chicas podrian morir por obtener una de esas miradas, solo con mirar sus ojos color aguamarina, era perderse en sus ojos, de seguro ese era su objetivo.

En eso estoy deacuerdo, pero no precisamente, eso los tenga que alarmar o hacer una fiesta creo que eso es muy patético e innecesario- dijo la castaña con cierta indiferencia, esta se percato de su mirada, sabia por donde iba el chico, bueno, no se le podía negar, que era muy lindo, alto, atlética, castaño, su piel era un poco rustica, y realmente broceada, tal ves utilizaba algún producto químico, ya que en velix quien puede estar bronceado?,- bueno un placer, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo, pero tengo clases, hasta luego- se despidió la castaña con una leve sonrisa

Ok, el placer es todo mió, hasta el almuerzo- se despedía el chico, viendo a la castaña desaparecer por los pacillos, no era tan malo y fastidioso como parecía en realidad, era un chico muy amable y valiente al hablarle a "la nueva"

Todo esto seria muy patético, en mi antigua escuela, estábamos caracterizado por se muy maduros y ariscos, aunque yo en particular los describiría como niños, y muy alegres, ya que, todos criticaban antes de conocer, en este estupido colegio no hay nadie así, me consideran una persona, muy alegre, seca arisca, odiosa, amistosa, excesivamente sincera, pero en este lugar los pocos que me recuerdan, me recuerdan, como la niña caprichosa y malcriada mimada, y lo peor es que crecí y siguen teniendo ese concepto de mi, aunque no me importa en lo absoluto, es mi problema y de mas nadie, pero esto de doble personalidad no es lo mió por eso voy hacer como era en mi antiguo hogar, alegre con las personas que son alegres conmigo, pero seca y directa, no me gusta que estén en los rodeos, así que así seré aquí…

Paso la mañana con previas noticia, si, la mayoría de las personas se le quedaban viendo cosa que incomodaba a la castaña, aunque un par de veces se topo con David pero no le dio importancia alguna, se preguntaba cuando vería a sora, tenia que proponerle algo muy importante, no dejaría que su amigo se pierda, y menos que sora estuviera sufriendo por este, sabia desde mucho antes de que se fuera que sora y tai se gustaban, e podría apostar que estaban enamorados el uno al otro, pero por alguna estupida razón, todo esto lo hacia solo por recuperarlo? Por dejar de ver a sora asi? O por alguna otra razón, estas eran preguntas que mimi se hacia toda la mañana, pero por alguna razón, el destino no dejo que matriculara mas pensamientos ya que habia llegado la hora del almuerzo y seria la hora de ver a todos los estudiantes y a tai, por primera ves desde que llego, tenia que estar preparada…

Mimi mimi!!!- oía desde lo lejos, auque pude reconocer la vos entre todos esos ruidos, seguramente era sora, la cafetería estaba realmente bella, nunca había visto en una academia, unos alumnos tan ordenados, una cafetería tan limpia, y pequeñas mesas alrededor del, corredor de ensalada y vegetales, las paredes estaban muy limpias y los cocineros muy amables, daba vista al campus y tenia acceso a áreas verdes me sentí realmente extraña, nunca había visto tal escena

Mimi!! Mimi!! Por aquí,- si era sora, podría distinguir aquella vos tan suave y liguera de mi amiga, lo único que daña la paz en aquella sala es que los estudiantes específicamente los desadaptados porque no tienen otra palabra, aquello era un despelote, pero siempre lo ahí así que no me distrajo mucho, me dirigí cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba sora, la veía, podía sentir su impotencia y su alegría, en su mirada

Es curioso, pues las miradas no hablan pero te pueden describir a cada una de las personas, lo que sienten y los piensan, es un verdadero espectáculo, pues dios me dio el don de poder percibir muchas cosas, algunas personas piensan que es malo pues te distraes mucho, pero para mi es maravilloso saber las intenciones que tienen los demás hacia ti, pues puedes estar prevenido…

Sora!! Hace rato te andaba buscando, no conseguí una mesa en donde sentarnos y no se en que parte o grupo te sientas!- dice la castaña abrazando a su amiga

No te preocupes, nuestros puestos ya están apartados- decía mirando hacia un grupo de personas, entre ellos algunas caras conocidas y otras no, como por ejemplo el chico de los ojos bellos, David- ven vamos te presentare a mis amigos de la academia..!!

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia aquella mesa en el campus donde tan solo habían unas 6 personas y 2 espacios vacíos, me percate de algo muy peculiar, la mesa que justamente estaba al frente literalmente, unas cuantas mesas sillas en el medio, pero prácticamente al frente, se encontraba vacía, pero nadie se sentaba, mucha gente había almorzado parado, pero no se habían sentado ahí, nadie, absolutamente nadie…al llegar a nuestro destino, sora como siempre era la primera que tomaba la iniciativa…

Bueno amigos ella es…- no puedo concluir sora ya que varios de los chicos me conocían y repitieron mi nombre

Mimi tachikawa, lo se estoy con ella en matemática- dice una chica castaña oscura, ojos avellana, y medio alta, llamada angélica

Hay tachikawa, otras ves nos volvemos a encontrar- esto provenía de un moreno alto, se notaba a leguas que jugaba soccer miguel

Jajaja- me reí sin ganas, en realidad no me había percatado en ninguna de las clases, que ellos estaba ahí, pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca o no?- si vale bueno y como le va aquí- intente ser mas cordial e amigable, total tenia que dejarme en alto era la amiga de sora takenushi, la mejor tenista de velix, no odia quedar como una asocial delante de ellos, otra ves vuelvo con doble cara, me frustra.!! Es algo muy malo.

Bueno aquí mimi, esto es realmente muy halagador la chica nueva en nuestro grupo…mi nombre es Antonio, y voy con sora en casi todas las clases- decía un chico medio bajo, tenia aspecto de inteligente, creo que en realidad lo era, "halagador" eso seria mas ridículo aun…

Jejeje- solo me limite a sonreír sabia que si hablaba iba a quedar mal, de repente sentí un escalofrió que recorrió por todo mi ser, eso era muy mala o buena señal? Como lo debería interpretar?, sentí una mirada fría y turbia que recorría cada rincón de mi ser, como si me estuviera analizando, aunque ya había sentido ese tipo de miradas, pero esta era diferente, voltee en la dirección en que creía provenir aquella profunda mirada pero me di cuenta que voltee y me encontré con…una ¿silla? Voltee para la mesa desolada, de hace un rato nadie estaba ahí, pero entonces porque sentía esa mirada tan penetrante, no sabia de donde realmente provenía pero, lo único que trasmitía era un ¿frió? Si frió

Mimi que te paso?- pregunto sora, si lo había notado, pero que le respondería, "sora sentí una mirada que me estaba analizando, voltee a ver quien era y era una silla quien me estaba mirando tan profunda" que absurdo sonó eso!!Seria lo mas patético hubiera dicho en mi vida..

No sora, nada, solo que… no nada- en ese momento no quería que sora se enterara ósea, no era muy común esa historia

OK, cual quier cosa me dices- dice sora muy elocuente me conocía rayos!

Todo paso muy normal las siguientes horas, conocí a mucha gente la cual me parecieron muy simpáticos, había ya cambiado de opinión de aquellos chicos, eran un poco divertido, en la salida todos nos reunimos en el estacionamiento, todos cargaban carros, muy lindos por cierto pero habían 2 carros que en realidad me llamaron la atención, eran originales, nuevos, caros, y bellos, me impresiono o me extraño tener que observar ciertos carros donde están como mas a la onda de la cuidad, deben de ser de personas adineradas, pensé, pues para tener esos carros en un pueblo muy chiquito debe de tener mucho dinero…

Mimi, que piensas nos acompañas al café, ahí es donde nos reunimos siempre… puedes ir?.. Pregunto David, otras ves derrumbando mis pensamientos y mis hipótesis

Bueno no se, creo que si, pero yo no tengo carro…- dije sin querer, no quería ir, lo que en realidad quisiera hacer es ponerme a leer mi novela favorita, romeo y Julieta, por mas de 1000 veces que la leyera nunca me voy a cansar…ya quería dejar el tema de tai… creo que me estaba obsesionando…decidí en el transcurso del día que lo dejaría en paz por unos días, total no los había visto en toda la mañana y por lo que han comentado en el pasillo no son muy sociales que se diga…!!! Así que este tema lo tomare despacio, será muy fácil descifrar las cosas.

Vamos mimi te vienes conmigo, además voy sola, y no ahí nadie en casa mi papa debe estar con tu padre así que estas a mi cargo, muaahhahaha- reía sora se veía muy feliz de que estuviera hay…

Entonces esta decidido, vamos, eso si me llevas temprano a mi casa OK?- dije con una leve sonrisa, mientras todos hablaban, parecía que en diferentes idiomas porque no entendía nada, todo se me volvió lento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y si me quede callada, perpleja, hubo un silencio entre sora y yo, vi. Como los demás hablaban cómodamente, sentí que todo pasaba en cámara lenta, hasta que solamente, me dio tiempo de mirarlo a los ojos, si era tai, por fin puede verlo estaba al lado de los carros que acaba de admirar, y me lleno de una eterna tristeza, no era mismo tenia razón sora, su mirada era una enredadera, no podía distinguir que era y que no era,.

Sora en cambio, se le dibujo una cara de tristeza, la sonrisa radiante que la caracterizaba, se había borrado en ese momento, tai solo la miro con indeferencia y desgano, y luego poso su mirada achocolatada en mi, sabia quien era yo, si me reconoció pero no hizo ni un gesto por saludarme, solo se limito a mirarme fijamente y luego volvió a la mirada tímidamente a sora, seguido de este, se encontraba un chico rubio con ojos azules, pero no cual quier azul, el azul del cielo, aunque en velix solo se miraban las nubes y pocas veces el cielo, pero ese chico, le calculo, la edad de la hermana de taichi kary, no se podía negar, era muy atractivo, tenia gracia y elegancia en cada movimiento, paso que daba, daba la impresión de ser muy tierno, el mas tierno de todos, tuve que notar que tai aparte de su actitud había cambiado su físico, se veía mas musculoso, fuerte, elegante y caballero, no el niño y bochinchero de antes, ahora portaba mucho su seriedad, cargaba una camisa ¾ color roja con un corte en v y de botones pude notar que los 2 primeros estaban desabrochados, un jean azul con rajaduras, y unos zapatos deportivos negros con rojo

Mimi, ellos, son el nuevo taichi yagami, el rubio es takato ishida- pudo por fin pronunciar sora, su voz habia cambiado a un poco seria y triste, muy baja y suave cosa que la caracterizaba…sora pudo notar que yo aun esperaba algo mas.. asi que espero unos segundos…a que yo reaccionara..

Hubo un momento neutro donde podría distinguir cualquier cosa, tai, si me estaba observando, le dedique una breve mirada de confusión y de dolor, luego pose la mirada en el rubio el cual también me observaba detalladamente desde el carro ambos estaban recostado, como esperando algo o a alguien, en rubio portaba una camisa pegada a su moldeado cuerpo color pastel ¾ , y unas bermudas deportiva color negro, unos zapatos deportivos me dedico una linda sonrisa, luego delicadamente pose la mirada a mi lado izquierdo, se encontraba sora analizando aquella escena tan, extraña, me imagino que sora, podía distinguir cual era mi sentimiento a demostrarle a tai, pero, en vez de eso, otra vez el escalofrió apareció pero esta vez mas fuerte, y recorrió absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, cada rincón de mis mano y brazos empezaron a temblar, y eso produjo que mirara al otro carro, y ahí estaba, el tercero, por fin pude descifrar de donde provenía aquella mirada tan fría, era ese chico, si sabia quienes son, ya estaba el trío completado, veía cada paso que daba el rubio, su hermosa cabellera doraba, se movía al son del aire, sus ojos, el mismo color del mar, arma de doble filo, pensé al instante, quise imitar tal mirada, no quería que me vieran débil ante ellos, mas bien lo contrario…

Al reunirse con tai y takato, los tres se voltearon para admirarme, me sentí un poco intimidada pero en ningún momento baje la guardia, yo aun miraba al rubio mayor, su piel tan pálida, y su mirada tan penetrante me llevo a una abrumadora situación, aquellos ojos zafiros me tenían en un trance, cortamos contacto visual, porque el menor empezó a hablar y sora me saco del trance…al agarrarme por el codo y empujarme levemente

Ellos son los ishida, aunque taichi es yagami pero ya es parte de ellos- comenzó a comentar angélica, se empezó a dar cuenta del interés de sora y mío por ellos- el pequeño de ellos es takato ishida, pero le dicen t.k, el moreno es taichi yagami, y ese de allá- dijo señalándome donde estaban los nombrados- es yamato ishida el mayor, esos fabulosos carros son de ellos, y tienen mas, si es eso lo que te impresiona mi pequeña mimi- dice burlándose de mi, no tenia ni la menor idea de que no era los carros los que estaba mirando o pensando era en ellos. Voltee enseguida al oír la vos de angélica,

Bueno si tienen unos carro muy bellos- pronuncie siguiéndole la corriente, no me conviene decir que ya yo los conocía, pero sus miradas eras muy fuertes, no pude aguantar la tentación de voltear, vi. a tai, viéndome a los ojos, y leí sus carnosos labios pronunciando mi nombre en un susurro, yo hice lo mismo, pero muy tristemente al ver que tai introducía su cuerpo adentro de aquel carro, porsh negro, recién, pulido y pintado, el reflejo se podía observar si te ponías al lado del carro, brillaba, mientras que el rubio menor también hacia lo mismo con su sonrisa encantadora, seguro que tai manejaba, vi como dio retroceso y me observo por ultima vez por el retrovisor y lo vi. alejarse y desaparecer por las calles, sin embargo, el rubio mayor, mantenía la mirada en mi, sus ojos se volvieron negros, primera ves que veía ese cambio tan drástico, al percatarse que yo también lo miraba, se tapo raramente la boca y parte de la nariz, me pareció una falta de respeto, debo admitir que había un brisa ligeramente fría, tal vez quería vomitar, disimuladamente, me mire en el vidrio del carro de sora, si estaba despeinada, o tenia mal olor, pero no, mi pelo estaba ondulado como siempre, por los hombros un poco y lo demás se posaba en mi espalda, y no tenia mal aliento, entonces que seria, de inmediato sentí el motor alejándose del carro (volvo) de aquel personaje, lo vi. alejándose tan rápido, mis ojos seguían el carro color, azul marino, alejándose, fue cámara lenta, mis ojos se posaron en sus azules y furiosos ojos, me preguntaba que le hice, ni le había dirigido la palabra, mi mente se lleno de puros ¿PORQUES?

Mimi, vamos ya se me quitaron granas de ir, ven te llevare a tu casa- escuche parecia estar muy lejos mi mente solo pasaba el nombre de yamato ishida, pero tenia que dejar ese pensamiento ahora mismo

mimi te encuentras bien- dijo sora, posando su voz en mi oído, y retumbándome en la cabeza- creo que fue algo fuerte vamos, te llevare a tu casa

Si sora por favor, chicos discúlpenme, pero no podré ir, hasta luego un placer- dije sin pensar, que palabra pronunciaba mi boca, ese chico, me impresiono o me intrigo, no se en realidad, pero lo que si se es que, lo voy averiguar…

Ya en mi casa, me puse a platicar con sora, quería saber mas, que estupidez de dejar eso para mas tarde, no dejes lo que puede hacer hoy, además, que tendría de malo, indagar un poco, seria una historia fenomenal, seria como retomar mi pasado, el periodismo era mi talento así que seré la chica intrépida que era antes, esa seria mi posición aquí en velix, y sora me tenia que ayudar, ahora me preocupare por retomar la información y ver que solución lógica puedo elegir, y otra vez tenia razón me obsesione con el tema o mejor dicho con el chico ojos azules, blue Jean azul, camisa azul manga corta, botones negros y un diseño espectacular billabond, lo tenia que volver a ver, tenia cierta atracción por el no podía negarlo, era el chico mas lindo que había visto en la academia, pero, tenia a mi amigo, y tengo que averiguar que pasa. Ese mismo dia, vi a un viejo amigo koshiro izzumi, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria jugábamos con lodo y recuerdo que nos escapábamos para ir al bosque con tai sora el y yo..y kary por supuesto tai no iba a ningún lugar sin su hermana y kary iba a todos los lugares con sora, recuerdo que decía…


	3. recuerdos :1 parte!

HooOla..!!! como estann--!! espero que les guste..!!! gracias por todo....

aki les dejoo el siguiente cap..!!!

the angel star..!!

* * *

Recuerdos: 1 parte

…que sora era mejor hermana que tu, siempre lo decía, era un hecho, yo siempre iba donde estaba tai, pero el todo el tiempo me decía que era peligroso para mi, mejor era estar con sora, dígame cuando nos íbamos con koshiro, sora, mimi, tai y yo, ese me cuidaba…mejor dicho me sobreprotegía y eso me hacia enfadar…

Relataba una castaña, ojos color chocolate, justamente sentada en el cespe de una casa espectacular, había toda variedad de flores y plantas, era un jardín muy bello, tenia como un sitio de estar, con un juego de te servido y galletas, se encontraba debajo de un árbol de cerezos, el favorito de la castaña, le recordaba momentos inolvidables de su niñez…

Pero tal vez no era sobreprotección si no, que no perdonaría si le pasara algo a su hermanita menor- comentaba el rubio que se encontraba acostado en el tronco del árbol- además el bosque no es para que estén jugando, será muy bello pero no era para niños pequeños no crees usted?

Le he dicho que dejara de tutéame, ya tenemos la suficiente confianza para dejar de tutearme no crees? Y no el bosque es muy peligroso, hay leyendas sobre ese bosque, y nosotros como niños la curiosidad era muy grande y mas la de mi hermano, era un niño muy brincon…jajaja- comentaba entre risa la castaña

aquí en velix lo que le falta es el sol radiante, es muy energizante y a veces sofocante pero es bueno, mírate, eres tan pálido, deberías solearte un poco - opina la castaña con cierta gracia

Bueno, en realidad kary, es que me siento muy bien como estoy, me gusta mucho el frio y lo que mas amo es el invierno, y la noche, la oscuridad, es lo que mas me gusta de la vida- dice con cierto tono de tristeza

No lo dije con esa intención t.k disculpe si lo incomode en algún momento, lo dije en juego, no te lo tomes tan enserio- dijo kary disculpándose

No se…te preocupes no pasa nada, ahora quiero que me cuentes como es eso que, que puedes sentir las emociones de los demás, eres muy sensible?- pregunto el rubio con cierta curiosidad

Si, desde chiquita tengo ese don, aunque algunos dicen que es algo estupido y sentimental yo creo que es fenomenal, lo raro es que solo conozco a una de mis amigos tiene cierto don…

Interesante…

Si, mimi y yo, pero tantas veces que nos dijeron que era mentira, nos dijeron sobre natural, o cosas feas, nosotras siempre actuamos como chicas normales…

Kary se quedo pensativa, "chicas normales", realmente no lo eran ellas sabían que no lo eran, siempre se lo decían, aquí en velix siempre las miraban raro, esa fue una de las razones por las que mimi se fue de este pueblo…

Aunque mimi nunca le paro a lo que diga la gente, ella es muy alegre

Jejeje, quien podría discriminar a una chica tan bella como tu, es algo ilógico, de paso que eran unas niñas en ese tiempo- dice el rubio con una sonrisa esplendorosa

Gracias- dijo ruborizada- pero la gente de aquí es muy supersticiosa y bueno, pueblo es pueblo, y dime t.k tienes padres?

Si, mi madre esta trabajando es profesora de biología, trabaja en la academia y mi padre es…es forense…trabaja aquí en velix…

Entonces la veremos allá y es la única mujer?

Mi madre siempre nos pregunta cuando vamos a traer chicas a casa como es la única mujer, se harta de hacer las cosas de la casa, auque yo soy el que ayuda porque ni yamato ni tai, lo hacen, mis padres quieren a tai como a su hijo y matt y yo lo queremos como un hermano…- dijo con sinceridad plena y seguía sonriendo

Sonrisa que relumbraba a kary, sus ojos color azul cielo dejaban a kary por las nubes… sin duda era una escena muy romántica, a pesar de haberse conocido hace algunos días, sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, compenetraban muy bien

Bueno si, les agradezco mucho, y te diré tai no hace nada nunca ayudo a mi madre, yo era siempre la que la ayudaba, el era muy machista no se si sigue siendo, aunque estoy asombrada y alegre, porque mi hermano se ha vuelto muy maduro y bello, me hacia mucha falta verlo…

Si, comparto esa misma opinión, jajaja, es un holgazán y maduro, ha cambiado pero, creo que lo que ha cambiado es que ha aprendido a controlar sus emociones, ya sabe cuando debe jugar, cuando tiene que ser serio o cuando tiene que ser valiente… - dijo el rubio con aire de madures y seguridad en sus palabras

Te noto muy seguro de ti mismo, y de tus palabras, creo que conoces mas a mi hermano que yo jajaja, pero si es verdad, me alegra eso, lo único fue que se alejo de sus seres querido para poder lograr ese cambio, se alejo de sora, de mimi y de mi, fue muy fuerte para mi superar esa etapa con tan poca edad- dice kary con nostalgia

Hay que comprenderlo un poco, hablando de ellas hoy las vi. En la academia, presiento que las vas a ver muy pronto, ya que están aquí…- dice t.k desolucionado

Porque lo dices asi, crees que te voy a cambiar por ellas? O porque? No pienses eso, eres una persona muy bella no creas que te voy a cambiar por ellas, no sientas preocupación ni desilusión por favor

Jajaja entonces es verdad, tienes un don, gracias no sabes cuanto me alegra eso, nunca he tenido amigas y ser tu la primera no me gustaría conocer a otras, tu eres 1000 en una-. Dice t.k muy sincero y amoroso,

El siempre era así, ligero, amoroso, tímido, y sincero ante todo… era un chico impresionante auque guardaba una historia que no podría ocultar por muy tiempo

Gracias, de verdad, eres muy tierno al decir eso y aunque a ti no se, no puedo percibirlo como los demás pero bueno, t,k quiero pedirte un favor…

Que te lleve a la academia mañana para verlas…- interrumpió t.k

con cierto animo de preocupación, no por el si no por tai y matt, ellos no aprobaría lo que iba hacer pero lo haría para sentir feliz a kary, no sabia que le pasaba con la castaña, pero esa un amor tan puro tan distinto, que nada mas al ver los bellos ojos chocolate, lo llenaba de alegría, estar con ella lo llenaba de tranquilidad se olvidaba de lo que era y era solo el y ella nada mas, pero a la ves miedo, no sabría cuanto se podría acostumbrar y aguantar sus tentaciones…

Como supiste? Bueno si eso era será que me puedes hacer el favor es que me estoy muriendo estando aquí encerrada me recuerda a la casa de mis tías siempre me mantenían encerada y no me gusta.!!

No te preocupes…!! Mañana mismo vamos…además tu te inscribiste a la academia..!! Tienes que ir...Hoy no fuiste porque tai dijo que no el tendrá sus razones pero mañana iras conmigo…ok?

Gracias de verdad…y dime t.k siento que te conosco de alguna parte pero no creo, a ver, antes de venirse para acá, donde Vivian?

Bueno en nueva Zelanda, tenemos familia por allá, por cierto de mi madre jajaja,y no creo que nos conozcamos (no creo que te acuerdes- penso) pero kary quiero que me diga algo si usted percibe los sentimientos y emociones que supuesto don tiene mimi?

Pues ella eran sus ojos, por lo me decía, ella miraba a los ojos de alguien y podía describir y descubrir los secretos mas profundos de estas…decía que las miradas le hablaban, pero todo el mundo la timbraron de loca jajaja y a mi de adivina.!!!

Gran preocupación le recorrió a t.k por todo el cuerpo, no pensaba que la historia fuera verdad, entonces tai tenía la razón, pero takenuchi? Que tendría que ver con tai? Porque tanta protección? Ohh no! esta enamorado

Flash back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No ella no, ni la toquen, ni la vean, ni nada – decía un moreno al tener una conversación con yamato y el rubio menor

Se notaba muy preocupado, no era la primera ves que hablaban de eso, pero cada vez que lo hacian el moreno tomaba una actitud muy tensa y dura, como para no penetrar su gran mente, ni menos sus sentimientos

Pero si nosotros no le hemos hecho nada a ella, no te preocupes tanto, ella estará bien acuérdate que nosotros somos distintos, te incluyo

Si tai, cálmate, debiste de haberla querido, es comprensible es tu amiga- dijo el rubio menor

Ya los dos rubios estaban hastos por asi decirlo, de que el moreno actuara asi, su madre habia tratado de aconsejarlo pero siempre, el moreno hacia lo que mejor le pareciera y eso lo unico que trajo fueron consecuencias del cual el moreno siempre se lamentaba

Era…ya no lo es ni lo será- dijo el moreno

Si no fueras tan terco, y no hubieras dejado de hablarle todo hubiera pasado distinto- dijo yamato

En que pensabas? Ahh?- dijo t.k

En que tenia que protegerla, pero lo hiciste de una manera incorrecta cabeza de alcornoque…!! Pero no mediste las consecuencias, impulsivo,- dice el rubio mayor

Métete en tus asuntos ishida, ya lo hecho, hecho esta y no lo voy a cambiar

Si lo puedes porque quieres- dijo t.k

No, no lo quiero t.k, ustedes no comprenden, lo único que me queda es mi hermana que….

Que tambien la alejastes de ti,

Ishida te dije que te metieras en tus asuntos

No lo voy hacer ya que tu te metes por mi, asi que tengo derecho a meterme en los tuyo como en los de t.k asi que uno por uno no es trampa y además, no te molestes por que te estoy diciendo la verdad

Siempre tan sutil verdad? Matt, que raro tu!

Jajaja

Me voy, tengo que dar una vuelta, hasta luego dile susan que ya vengo que no se preocupe si llego tarde

Te voy a acompañar tengo que hablar contigo!! Algo muy importante

Hay si y al pequeño ignórenlo, esta bien, cobardes los 2 hasta luego tai, dejad de protegerla ella va a estar bien...bueno no tanto… chao

Fue lo que se pudo escuchar después de la puerta cerrándose rápidamente

Fin del flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Recuerdos: 2 parte

HooOla..!!! buehh..!!! espero q les haya gustado el anterios cap

grax por leer mi primer fic..!!!

publicado....!!! y buenoo..!! espero que les guste..!!!!

the angel star..!!

* * *

_anteriormenete..!!!_

_Hay si y al pequeño ignórenlo, esta bien, cobardes los 2 hasta luego tai, dejad de protegerla ella va a estar bien...bueno no tanto… chao_

_Fue lo que se pudo escuchar después de la puerta cerrándose rápidamente_

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

Recuerdos: 2 parte

Eso es absolutamente irreal no puedo pasar matt, me entendiste, nunca, jamás, tiene que ser un error-

Decía tai mientras en al frente de este se encontraba el rubio haciendo un gesto de afirmación, estos, decidieron analizar la situación e tener una conclusión y esta había sido muy profunda para lo que es el cerebro de tai, en estos momentos el debería estar diciéndose que es una mentira de matt… pero en realidad no lo era

Pues me temo que si, mi querido amigo, mi pequeño hermano se esta enamorando de tu hermana y no lo puede evitar

Dijo mirando atra vez de una ventana, observaba a kary y a t.k hablando en lo que seria el jardin de la casa de tai, este estaba muy pálido, y eso hizo que matt se alarmara un poco, pero como siempre no dejo que tai dejara ver su preocupación…

Tai te encuentra bien? Estas más pálido de lo normal

Ja ja ja, que gracioso, bueno tenemos que impedirlo, kary es… kary es mi hermana, y no la quiero exponer a…

A que tai, por favor mide tus palabras, recuerdas como eras o eres cuando se te he nombrado el nombre de sora compréndelo por un momento

Matt, no puedo, es mi hermana no quiero que nada le pase, no es que t.k sea mala persona, si no que no se puede, y ella no lo sabe, ella tan solo es una niñita

Creo que te equivocas en ese aspecto, kary ha madurado mucho, ya no es tan niñita como crees, tiene unos pensamientos muy coherente, podria atestiguar que mas coherente que los tuyos

Bueno que sujieres?

Que dejemos que ellos, vivan y tomen sus propias desiciones, t.k ya sabe que estamos al tanto, ellos mañana van para la academia, tampoco es que las vas a recluir en tu casa, deberías decirle, es tu única familia biológica que te queda

Ademas, ya tiene 15 años, al igual que t.k

Exacto estas comprendiendo

Pero t.k tiene 15, bueno si tienes razón, yo a esa edad tome desiciones muy importante, ya es hora que ellos tomen las suyas

Ves que tu cabeza puede funcionar de vez en cuando

Creo, tengo q preguntarte algo, y quiero que me respondas

Que paso con mimi en el carro, no creas que no lo note, se que la conoces, de donde, t.k la vio venir

Sus ojos tai, era algo extraño, una esencia traslucida y incomparable, su mirada, su olor era muy fuerte y creo no poder controlarme

Ese es su don, tienes que tener mucho cuidado y mas con ella, ese es su sexto sentido y muy bien desarrollado, al igual que kary ella tiene algo demasiado inexplicable, te diría algo anormal

Y sora?

Pues ella, nunca se lo dijo a nadie solo me lo confió a mi, se lo descubrí justo cuando te conocí, te acuerdas cuando éramos chiquitos bueno t.k y tu ni tanto, la primera y ultima vez que nos vimos

Jaja si como no recordarlo (si de hay es, como se me pudo olvidar ese detalle, fue de hay que mimi y kary tuvieron sus poderes seguro a sora tuvo un efecto retardado)

Es mas como una fuerza mental, puede algunas veces mover las cosas con tan solo pensarlo, pero, por lo contado por ella, se le desarrollo cuando tenia los 10, 5 años mas tarde, de nuestro encuentro en tu casa

Bueno puede ser no es tan ilógico (entonces mimi es la pequeña castaña, no es kary, que interesante, la había esperado por mucho tiempo)

Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio de aproximadamente 17 años, se encontraba con su pequeño hermano de 15 años, en un bello jardín llenos de flores y hermosos arboles, en particular uno de cerezos, estaba acostado en el tronco de este mientras que su hermano jugaba con 5 pequeños niños de 3 a 5 años, entre ellos, un moreno, ojos chocolate, una castaña, ojos de igual color que el moreno, si era su hermana pensaba el rubio, una pelirroja, muy guerrera al ver cuantas patadas y golpes le daba el moreno y este corria por todo el jardín,

(son niños compréndelos)- pensaba el rubio con cierto desgano y tranquilidad

También se encontraba un niño pelirrojo que tenia un libro de dibujos y este disfrutaba coloreando dicho dibujo, pero….

No deberías estar tan solito aquí, pareces estar bravo- dijo una castaña

Y tu no deberias estar aquí pequeña, deberias estar con tus amigos- respondio el rubio

Pues, nu quiero patear ota ves a tai, paece piñata, y bueno sora le guta por eso lo patea tanto jajaja

Jajaja, niños, y tu como te llamas?

Como te amas tu? Y niños no, es niña, sora que bobo eres

Jajaja, me llamo…

En ese momento se escucharon muchas voces gritando y golpes dentro de la casa, he inmediatamente los niños inclusive el rubio menor, le dedico una mirada a su hermano con una pequeña castaña chocolatada en sus brazos y luego fue donde se encontraba este.

No se lo han concedido, nos alejaran otra vez matt- decia el rubio menor

Lo se t.k, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada, ellos son los que tienen que decidir, tal ves cuando ellos sean mas grandes y crezcan

Lo se, pero lejos de ellos, otra vez, y viajar no me hace mucha gracia

En eso se oyo otros gritos espeluznantes, y bestiales, la pequeña castaña abrazaba muy fuerte al rubio, la pelirroja se mantenia abrazaba del moreno, y a la mas pequeña castañita que se encontraba con t.k el pelirrojo, se encontraba junto a los demas, no tan asustado como las chicas

Pequeña, no tienes nada que temer yo estoy aquí, no te pasara nada

Ahh, i pachara, u te vas, y lo sabes- dijo mientras se aferraba a el con mucho mas fuerza

No no pasara, te llevare donde mama, ok? Ven aquí pequeña- dijo el rubio mientras levantaba a la castaña

Yo me quedare con los demás, no te preocupes anda a calmar la situación matt, sabes como se ponen ellos- dijo t.k mientras veia a matt alejarse y entrar en la puerta – a ver musa, no pasara nada, yo estoy aquí

Papa y mama están muy enojados verdad- preguntaba el moreno

Al parecer si, pero no te preocupes ya se les pasara

Mi mama, ella nunca había gritado así- dijo la pelirroja

Mi niña, estan discutiendo no te preocupes ya se les pasara confien en mi

Ahh, engo miero..!!- decia la castañita entre los brazos de t.k- o iero que me coma

No te va a comer, yo estoy aquí, no te va a comer te lo aseguro

Eo, tu tabien etas sustao, y tiste..!!porque…

Karyyyyy, que ha dicho mama de eso- dijo el moreno regañando a su hermana

Nah…

Dejala tai, no pasara nada tiene mucha razon

Mientras en el comedor, se encontraba 6 pares de padres enojado y ya apunto de atacarse, el rubio ya entendia porque, pero al entrar el y la niña, todos se calmaron

Solo les informo, sus hijos estan con t.k en el arbol de cerezos, sus feroces gruñidos los han asustado, asi que controlen sus emociones de una vez- dijo sin emociones el rubio

Si, lo sabemos hijo, saca a la pequeña de aquí, no es lugar para ustedes- dijo un castaño ojos azules

Solo les digo una cosa, ellos algun dia enfrentaran su destino, pronto crecerán, y no por mucho tiempo lo va a dejar de exponer al mundo, piensen en ellos no en ustedes, y que les paresca, acuérdense que el tiempo pasa ya no van hacer las mismas epocas de ahora y ahora si me retiro, la pequeña aun sigue asustada y no es lugar para ella ver a sus padres transformados en eso, que tanto evitan- miraba con cierta rabia hacia los padres de la pequeña

sabian quienes eran pero aun no sabia el nombre de la pequeña, primera vez que la veia y no pudo descifrar su pequeña mente, se veia tan desprotegida e inocente, esta lo abrazo y se quedo recostada en sus brazos e hombros, este la saco y fue directamente donde su hermano, ya ahí, la castaña se quedo profundamente dormida…

fin del flash back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de aquella reunión en casa de tai no lo volvió a ver, y siempre, estaba presenten en su memoria, como un símbolo de inocencia y protección mutua, el la protegió aquella tarde, y mas nunca lo vio, y lo peor, es que lo había comparado con el rubio que vio hoy en la academia, fue la segunda vez que sueña con yamato ishida , la primera lo había imaginado, era como que adivinando su apariencia física, y cuando lo vio hoy se percato que era exacto como lo había imaginando, y hoy, hoy soñó con el chico que la protegió era el, pero todo era una locura, eran las 3 de la mañana y tenia que levantarse a las 7 para ir a la academia solo esperaba una explicación…

* * *

_ cualquier sujerencia please..!!! no duden en escribir..!!! los kieroo.!!!! hasta el siguiente cap..!!_

_preguntas del cap sig:_

_¿ porque te protejo tanto?_

_¿ porque yop?_

_si no tuvieras tantas dudas en tu cabeza, no hubieras perdido lo que mas querias..!!!_

_que hice yo para que tu me hicieras eso taichi yagami_

_¿porque siempre apareces? eres la chiquilla mas impertinente que he conocido_

_y tu eres el mas patetico y arrogante que he conocido, antes no lo eras_

_¿antes no lo era?  
_


	5. arma de doble filo

HooOla..!!! buehh..!!!diisculpenn la tardansa es q las clasess!! me vuelven lok.!!

espero q esten super bn..!!!y q ke sigan leyendo mi fic.!! aki les traigo el 5 cap..!!

the angel star..!!

* * *

Arma de doble filo

-Si tai, voy para la academia hoy, además, yo me inscribí y tengo que ir y terminar mis estudios, quieras o no quieras me quedare aquí, asi que guárdate tus estupideces para luego- dijo kary muy seria, y lista para enfrentarse a tai

Ok, no me resistiré mas, eso si, siempre acompañada, de t.k, de matt, o de mi ok? Acuérdate que aun no te acuerdas de velix, y no quiero que te pase nada- algo relajado solamente un poco

Ok, acepto, pero matt, es el hermano de t.k, y no lo conozco tanto, no le tengo una plena confianza

Si hikari lo se, no he podido entablar una conversación con usted pero estoy dispuesto a cuidarla, y hacerme su amigo, se que es una persona muy simpatica y buena- pronuncio el rubio detrás de ella

Esta se puso muy tensa al escuchar la voz, se encontraban en un despacho, muy impecable, no penso que matt se le pareciera y justamente cuando esta estaba hablando de el, se sintio muy apenada

Perdón si mi comentario lo ofendió pero es la verdad, no hemos podido hablar ni conocernos mejor por eso prefiero estar con t.k

Por mi no hay problema, el es de su edad y compenetran bien, y ya habrá tiempo de conocernos, se va a quedar aquí en velix así que hay mucho tiempo, no se preocupe

Jaja, ok si mucho tiempo, y dime kary no hikari es muy elegante para la ocasión

Ok kary mire y si va a andar con mi hermano, cuídelo el todavía es un niño y tu te ves mas cuerda que el enano ese

Te escuche yamato, y no me causo ninguna gracia

Este apareció por el mismo lugar que matt, anteriormente y asusto a kary, además de que estaba muy sonrojada estaba a punto de pasar todo su tiempo con aquel rubio que desde que lo conoció le robo sus sueños, pero aquella extraña sensación de conocerlo la freno un poco

Jajaja- rió kary

OK, kary llegaran tarde, eso si no inventes y avísame si vas a otra parte

Ok no te preocupes

Kary ya te alcanzo… tengo que comentarle a tai en privado si no te importa

Ok t.k te espero afuera

Ya kary fuera del despacho, matt tomo una posición muy seria, mientras que t.k muy tensa, y ya tai lo había percibido

t.k cuidado con mimi, es la más peligrosa hasta ahora, tai hablara con ella lo más pronto posible- opino matt

si pero matt, como hacemos, yo no puedo hablar con sora ya, no puedo

pues mi amigo lo vas a tener que hacer, pues esta es una situación de urgencia, ellos ya vienen a ver que esta pasando, lo han percibido y mis padres estan muy preocupados- dijo t.k

pero no puedo, le dire a kary ella hable con ellas, y las ponga al tanto

hasta cuando tu estupidez, tienes que enfrentarte ademas te lo mereces por tonto y no hacernos caso

ishida como te explico, ella estan inocente en esta situación y no podemos ponerlas y decirle la verdad de una primero hay que tener una estrategia

ENTOCES que sugieres- dijo t.k ansioso

Pues, yo voy a hablar con sora, ella es la mas madura en estos casos, la mas difícil de convencer es mimi, y kary hablo con ella mañana…

Eso espero, estamos en aprietos tai, y no podemos tardar mas, mis padres no pueden

Lo se, los míos tampoco pudieron, asi que es mi deber hacerlo por ellos

Yo opino, que se haga lo de tai si no plan b

Plan b de que diablos estas hablando t.k

Plan b chicos, hablar con mis padres, la mas dura va hacer mimi tachikawa, desde pequeña lo ha sido, y no creo que haya cambiado

Pero mimi debe de ser la ultima, tenemos que tener a sora y a kary en contacto y informada de la situación, tai tienes que hablar con sora y solucionar sus conflictos por el bien de ella y el tuyo

Yamato es muy facil decirlo, vamos a ver que pasa, yo voy en el mazda

Yo en el volvo- dice el rubio mayor

Y yo bueh en el porsh que mas queda solo les digo, tengan precaucion, tai tu hermana esta a salvo conmigo

Lo se, y espero que siga porque, si no te mato

Y asi cada uno se monto en su carro y lo encienden, kary iba con t.k mientras que matt en el volvo y tai en el mazda, como habian dicho, al llegar a la academia, t.k le mostro los alrededores a kary, donde iban a estudiar, y cuando se iban a ver, la llevo a resgistrarse y a retirar su horario de clases

Woo, es muy grande, me encantara estudiar aquí, y tu mama, es nuestra profesora de biología no?

No, ella tuvo que viajar ayer de emergencia asi que matt y yo estamos solos, mi padre la ha acompañado

Ahh ok, tenia muchas ganas de conocerlos, me has hablado tanto de ellos que estoy muy entusiasmada…

Por otra parte muy cerca de ellos, se encontraba dos chicas hablando, se encontraban en el hermoso campus…

Sora, va a llover verdad?- pregunto la castaña

Al parecer, te iras a mi casa a averiguar lo que me dijistes?

Pues claro, tengo que hacerlo, no me voy a quedar en paz...- dijo la castaña pero cierta siluetas la despistaron y fue donde reacciono- sora esa no es hikari?

Enseguida la pelirroja viro donde la castaña le señalaba, si era cierto, para ella las dejaron atonicas, las cosas iban mas alla de lo normal y en tan pocos dias, en eso sus miradas se encontraron y las tres quedaron paralizada cierto rubio se quedo impactado por tanta quimica o reaccion surgia en ese momento, y ahí fue donde le vino el pensamiento mas preocupante de su vida, no iba ha hacer facil intalar a 3 humanas en su ciclo de vida y mucho menos acostumbrarlas eran demaciado humanas para eso, mimi fue la primera en reaccionar al correr donde se encontraba la castaña menor, no le importo si estaba acompañada del rubio solo estaba su sentimiento de alegria al verla, sora al salir del trance y de incógnita decidio seguir a mimi

Kary, tanto tiempo- sollozo mimi al abrazarla

Mimi, no sabes cuanto extrañe tus abrazos

Sera que hay un espacio para mi, pequeña fresa- dijo con animos la pelirroja

Claro que si rojita- dijo al derramar una lagrima de alegria y abrazar a la pelirroja

Kary estas bien cuidada, te dejare con tus amigas- dijo t.k interrumpiendo el momento

No ya va t.k por ti es que estoy aquí te debo agradecer esta felicidad, y te las debo presentar, ella es mimi tachikawa, y ella sora takenuchi, chicas el es…

Takeru ishida, lo se, lo conozco de vista mas nunca lo he tratado, mucho gusto- dijo la pelirroja al ver una bella sonrisa de parte del rubio

Jaja, si, el placer es todo mió y estoy a la orden para lo que sea igual para usted mimi si no me equivoco

Si es mimi, jajaja , un placer, siento que te conozco pero, no recuerdo de donde ( hay otra vez esa sensación, este chico no debe ser tan malo, mas bien es tierno pero tiene algo, el no me cómbense )

Pues no recuedo, pero una cara tan linda no puede se me puede olvidar no crees (mmm mas rapida que sora y hasta la misma kary interesante)

Jajaja muchas gracias, tu tambien eres muy lindo y mas desde ayer yo tambien soy nueva y no se mucho de esta escuela por eso tengo a sora para todas partes (este chico…lo recuerdo lo se, y nos oculta algo, a ver que sera)

Para mi no es ninguna molestia, tu eres mi amiga

Bueno las dejo solas, kary avisame cualquier cosa, sabes lo de tu hermano- pronuncio el rubio

No no, no eres molestia, te puedes quedar, eres un SER interezante- hizo énfasis en la palabra ser- es mas, quiero conocerte mejor

(Oh oh no puede ser, matt ayudame en este instante mimi ya sospecho y ha cambiado algo, ven ya)

El rubio se torno muy serio, al oir el énfasis, ya sospechaba de donde venia, pero era eso, o otra cosa, no sabia realmente, esto seria mas que un reto para ellos, se iba a parecer a una guerra de sexos, chicas vs chicos

Por mi no hay ningun problema- comento sora- tengo una pregunta que hacerte pero necesito tener mas confianza

Chicas, no entiendo, bueno, t.k, te puedes quedar tenemos hora libre, asi se conocen me parece una idea muy buena- dijo kary

Ok, me encantaría, pero desearía presentarle a mi hermano?

Quien a matt ishida?- contesto mimi de mala gana- ( y si son?, no son demasiado astutos, las cosas estan tomando otro rumbo y creo saber cual es)

Si el mismo lo conoces?- pronuncio kary

Bueno en realidad no pero me encantaria conocerlos

Vengan vamos a sentarnos, hablaremos mejor- dijo sora señalando un arbol con espensa sombra

Mimi y que es de tu vida? Tiempo sin hablar contigo

Bueno, lo de siempre, siguen diciendome loca, sacar buenas notas, todavía sin novio, y enterandome de cosas muy impresionantes, jajaja las miradas hablan kary

Jajja, si las emociones igual, bueno pero cuentame hace cuanto estas aquí en velix

Bueno tengo varios dias, 5 dias en realidad, y tu kary cuentame, es tu novio?- dijo imprudentemente

No vale, nos conocimos desde que llegue, y bueno, nos caemos muy bien verdad t.k

Si muy bien, me alegra ser su amigo

Mimi y kary se alejaron un poco de la conversación para hablar y aclarar muchas cosas y a sora le toco lidiar con t.k, aunque le agrado mucho su actitud lo habia juzgado muy mal…

Jaja si, bueno kary siempre ha sido la chiquita pero, es la mas tierna de nosotras- dijo por fin sora, habia estado muy atenta

Si, lo noto, sora y cuentame, tu vida, no nos habias hablado porque, eres muy chévere

Bueno, gracias pero, no quisiera hablar de eso, me decepciona un poco

Bueno no te preocupes, desde hace cuanto conoces a mimi y a kary?

Desde que naci a mimi, ella es mi mejor amiga, y kary desde que nacio, nuestras familias fueron muy unidas a pesar de las cosas que han pasado

Interesante, y bueno disculpa que me meta pero, que tienes que ver con tai

Bueno yo lo conocia, desde que nacimos, eramos muy amigos, el era mi mejor amigo, pero llegaron ustedes y cambio radicalmente, sin ofender, no lo agarres a mal, pero asi fue

Si no te preocupes, me gustan las personas directas, y concretas, eres muy linda lo sabias

Hay gracias

No es mi deber meterme, pero no haz intentado reiniciar su relacion? Digo no se nota que lo quieres mucho a pesar de lo que ha pasado y lamento que haya cambiado, pero esa fue decisión de el, no de nosotros

Bueno ssi varias veces, pero el siempre me evade, y no te estoy hechando la culpa, creo que te juzge muy mal, eres muy chévere para ser tan malo como pensaba

Pensabas que era malo?

Si, pues creia me me cambiaron a mi mejor amigo, y bueno, de un dia para otro me desplazo por ustedes y eso no se hace, entiendes

Perfectamente, si quieres yo hablo con el para que se vean un dia y aclaren las cosas no crees, yo se que el todavía te quiere, pero fue muy difícil la muerte de sus padres

Si, fue demasiado difícil, y bueno, no quiero ser grosera pero, si el querriese volver hablarme y valorara nuestra amistad me hubiese buscado desde hace mucho tiempo y aclararía muchas cosas

( por bruto, IGNORANTE, tai yagami, esta chica te valora y te quiere mas que a nadie y tu la desperdicias asi,)- bueno yo no se como el tonto ese pudo dejar esa linda amistad que ustedes tenían, espero que sus relaciones empiecen a funcionar, porque seria triste que la perdieran

Bueno a mi tambien me gustaria pero, al parecer a el no, asi que, ya me di por venciada, he perdido las esperanzas

La chica en cada palabra que decia se notaba muy triste, t.k, lo habia notado y bueno le dio un poco de lastima, y rabia al saber lo buena amiga que es sora, en esa conversación se pudieron conocer mejor y a sora le agrado mucho t.k al igual que el, le agrado mucho sora, t.k penso que no seria tan mal, tener a sora como amiga, era buena dulce y no tiene una mal intencion, ya tenia 2 ganadas falta una, la mas difícil, y la mas peligrosa, mientras…

No, mimi tantas cosas, bueno la primera, fue que encontre a mi hermano super cambiadísimo, esta mas maduro que antes..- dijo kary pero fue interrumpida

Y obtuso, y estupido y creido, si kary lo se perfectamente, ayer lo pude notar, y sentir igual, pero hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran, tienes la sensación de que los conoces?

Si mimi en muchas ocaciones, y sabes tai, matt y t.k tienen emociones, de angustia, preocupación y muchas cosas, las he sentido, pero no se las he dicho, ya estan al tanto de nuestros poderes, y el de sora, bueno no se.

Si lo se, lo he presentido, y bueno, he tratado de investigar, pero solo en mi mente aparce cuando nos dijeron que existian vampiros, malos, buenos, hombres lobos, malos buenos, y esas cosas, pero, esto tiene mucho mas lo se

Mimi, sabes tienes mucha razon pero que tienes, estas muy preocupada sabes que conmigo no guardas ningun secreto, yo se que todavía siguimos siendo humana, pero eso no te habia importado

Pero, ahora si, es difícil cuando tus padres son vampiros pero tu no lo eres? Que error pudo pasar no se..!!

Si lo se perfectamente, mis padres eran lobos, pero aun asi se llevaban bien con los vampiros, pero salimos humanas que mas da?

Kary, esos chicos son los de la reunión en casa de tus padres, cuando se nos dieron los poderes, y cuando decidieron que nos alejarian de ese mundo, a causa de que notaron que seremos humanas especiales,

Mimi, eso es, de hay es donde los conocemos, por eso esa sensación pero, porque el acercamiento

Tai, esa es la razon tai, es la pieza clave, el arma de doble filo

Tu crees? Bueno en mi opinión, es seguir con lo contruido, no decirles nada de que nosotros sabemos,

Si seguro el siguiente paso, es ponernos como aliados, pero desde aquella, pelea, quedaron resentimiento y mas cuando entre con yamato, y ahora se porque,no querian nuestros furturos lo que querian es alejarnos del mundo a que pertenecemos

Pero como hacemos somos un iman para esas cosas, yo no puedo estar de enemiga con mi hermano, mimi el es mi hermano y no puedo, debe haber otras cosas que ellos saben que nosotras no

Me imagino, yo estoy tratando de averiguar pero no encuentro nada y mas. Necesito saber mas de ellos kary, porque si ellos no son los malos? Y si son otros?

Si mimi, debemos, pero sora se tiene que poner a hablar con tai, y si ellos, no son los malos es mejor tenerlos como aliados

O algo mas? Kary lo he visto en sus ojos

Que has visto?

Ustedes estan…

Mimi no pienses mal, solo somos amigos, solo eso

No kary, tu lo sientes, admitelo, el es el amor de tu vida, la forma como te trata, los ojos con los que te ve, sus pensamientos hacia ti, se les nota

Tu dices? Pero mimi no puedo fraternizar con el enemigo

Y si no lo son? Vas a perder a el amor de tu vida? Ohh por favor kary, te conosco como la palma de mi mano,

Mimi, y si me causan problemas?

Para que estamos las amigas además tai no lo permitirá, ni t.k tampoco y mas problemas de lo que tenemos..!!

Tengo miedo, jajaja y bueno antes de nacer hemos tenido problemas

No hay porque temer, nuestras vidas nunca van hacer normales, que mas da?

Mimi, lo dice para traquilizarme pero como nunca vas a pasar por donde yo estoy pasando, nunca me vas a entender, cuando lo veo, cuando habla, su hermoso cuerpo, su proteccion, es algo muy lindo

Kary, te comprendo mas de lo que piensas, pero, estoy destinada para otra cosa, no puedo pensar en el amor, mis sueños se desvanecieron desde que supe de q era..

Pero tu eres humana mimi, los humanos sienten amor, no puedes negarlo,

Si si pue…

En eso, mimi se quedo congelada, al sentir esa fria mirada detrás de ella, sabia de quien provenia, y tenia nombre y apellido YAMATO ISHIDA, el era capas de congelar todos sus sentidos, con tan solo una mirada, no sabia porque, pero lo hacia

Mimi que tienes- le pregunto kary

No nada - algo insegura

Mimi, vamonos ya- interrumpio la pelirroja

Rojita pero esperate para presentarte a yamato

- No fresa, no puedo, sabes porque, tu mas que nadie, asi que me voy quieran o no

- Esperate sora, algun dia lo tendras que enfrentar el todavía existe y lo peor que el muy cínico, piensa en volver hablarte y lo sabes

- Si pero no ahora

- Si ahora si, tenemos que hacerlo ya

En eso, sus miradas se voltearon, las tres pensaron lo mismo ( y ahora que pasara?) mimi al voltear se encontró con esa mirada que tanto la afectaba, la hacia recordar el mar, sus ojos totalmente azules, era un espectáculo, su palidez la enconara esplendorosa, pero no había mas que un veneno mortal que ella, así que le dedico una mirada que lo puso al mismo nivel que ella mientras sora, se encontro por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, con la mirada de tai, era como volver a conocerse, ya sabia que iba a pasar, pero si ella se disponía, le habia hecho un mal que hasta el sol de hoy no ha podido deshacerse del dolor.

Kary por otra parte, pensaba en la conversación de mimi, tenia que tener precaución, y mas con sus propios sentimiento, t.k habia tocado mas allá de su corazón, pero como lo hacia, era tierno, bello, y lo mas importante la queria, ella lo sabia mas que nadie, pero tenia miedo, de que ese amor, no durara mucho, como empezo? Cuando lo hizo? Y porque a ella?

* * *

haaaaaaaaaa xD..!! CUALKIER COSITAA.!! PLEASESS.!! DIGANME.!

estare mas al tanto.!! gracias..!!


End file.
